spider_manfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter's Christmas Carol Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in Peter's Christmas Carol. Past [[Gwen Stacy|'Gwen Stacy']] - Osborn's ex-fiance. They met during a Christmas party at Osborn's emplyer, Robbie Robertson's shop. During the dance, Gwen took Norman under the mistletoe for a kiss until Norman pointed out that she was also standing on his foot. Gwen then danced with Norman and at the end, kissed him. Ten years later, Gwen had already spent years owning a honeymoon cottage, waiting for Norman to keep his promise to marry her. When she asked if he made his decision, Gwen learned that Norman had foreclosed the mortgage on the cottage. Gwen then stormed out, taking care to slam the door, and left Osborn forever. Present Harry Osborn - Osborn's nephew and the exact opposite as he's friendly and loves Christmas. On Christmas Eve, Harry invited Osborn to Christmas dinner and give him a reef, claiming that he'd always love Christmas. Osborn refused both the invitation and the reef and sent Harry away, but he still cheerfully wished Osborn and Peter a merry Christmas, which Peter retorted. The next day, Harry and his wife Liz run into Osborn. Harry is surprised and ecstatic when Osborn accepts his invitation from the previous day and promises to keep the dinner piping hot for when Osborn would arrive at two, guessing tthat Osborn had a change of heart. Liz Allen-Osborn - Harry's wife. She first met Harry's uncle Norman Christmas morning when he said hello to them and accepted an invitation Harry had previously given them. Liz was then amazed that Osborn was moody Harry's uncle. [[Mary Jane Watson|'Mary Jane Watson-Parker']] - Peter's wife, and the mother of four. Due to Peter's poor wages from Osborn, Mary Jane can only serve ridiculously small portions of food. When Peter offered toasting Osborn for founding the feast, Mary Jane was reluctant to do so until Peter pointed out that it was Christmas time. If things remained unchanged, Mary Jane would soon stand by the tombstone of her son crying as she'd comfort Richard and Mary. Back in the present, on Christmas Day, Mary Jane was surprised when Osborn arrived with a raise and promotion for Peter as well as a goose for the family and toys from the children. With Osborn's financial help, Mary Jane's son Benjy got better. [[Spider-Girl/May Parker|'May Parker']] - The oldest child and daughter of Peter and Mary Jane. During Christmas Eve dinner, May stopped her younger siblings, Richard and Mary, from getting at their presents before Christmas. May also helped her mother put the twins in their seats. If things remained unchanged, May would soon stand by the stombstone of her little brother crying over his death. Back in the present, on Christmas Day, May was surprised when Osborn arrived with a raise and promotion for Peter as well as a goose for the family and toys from the children. With Osborn's financial help, May's little brother Benjy got better. 'Little Benjy Parker '- The youngest child and son of Peter and Mary Jane. He's very sick and close to his father. During Christmas Eve dinner, Benjy remarked at how all the good looked great and said that they should thank Mr. Osborn. During dinner, Benjy offered Peter his drumstick, but Peter gently refused. If things remained unchanged, he would soon die. Back in the present on Christmas morning, Benjy met Peter's boss Osborn, who had brought them a goose for dinner and several toys. Benjy than asked for god to bless everyone after Osborn wished Peter a merry Christmas. With Osborn's financial help, Benjy got better. Category:Spider-Man Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Spider-Man Disney Category:Peter's Christmas Carol Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters